


[Podfic] Upon Waking

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sleep, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sets on slow: John can only be awake while Sherlock sleeps, and vice versa. Their lives are codependent, but never meeting. Like a set of scales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Upon Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upon Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675137) by [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/pseuds/2bee). 



Length: 34:27  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0bjpe37add6atko/Upon+Waking.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/upon-waking) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [I Will Wait (acoustic cover by Hannah Trigwell)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67gPzlIcTBY) \- Mumford & Sons


End file.
